A content item may be published to a public forum, such as a social media platform, a website, a mobile application, a web application, and/or an online forum. Prior to publishing a content item, an author of the content item may modify the content item multiple times. After the content item is published, a particular number of users may view the content item. Users who have viewed the content item may also react to the content item, such as posting a comment regarding the content item, sharing the content item, following a hyperlink included in the content item, and/or purchasing a product advertised by the content item.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.